


semi permanent

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: phil gives dan sharpie tattoos





	semi permanent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



Dan’s eyes are closed, hands folded behind his head. The slightly acrid scent that fills their bedroom is familiar to him, familiarly Phil. There’s a nostalgia to it even, a flash of teenage bravado and a stomach full of butterflies and the red light of a recording camera. 

It’s not like that now. Now he’s languid, the picture of relaxation as the tip of the sharpie tickles against his ribs. He could open his eyes and look down to see what exactly it is that Phil is doodling there, but he prefers to be surprised after the fact. 

It’s never all that well done; Phil didn’t inherit his father’s artistic ability or steady hands, but Dan likes having a tattoo that Phil put there. It’ll fade quickly and be gone after a couple of showers, canvas of skin blank again and ready for Phil’s next shaky-fingered masterpiece.

It’s not a routine exactly, but it happens often enough to be unspoken at this point. Sometimes they shower after sex, sometimes they fall right to sleep. Sometimes Phil gets a drink and Dan pulls out his laptop and sometimes Phil grabs a sharpie and draws pictures on Dan’s naked body.

Today it’s the ribs. Last time it was the chest. Sometimes it’s not even a post coital thing. One time it was on the sofa in the lounge in the middle of a film of Bryony’s choosing that Phil found boring. He’d hiked up the leg of Dan’s sweats and gone to work creating a surprisingly intricate pattern of loops and swirls down the whole length of Dan’s shin. 

Bryony had made a gagging noise and called them ‘disgustingly soppy dickheads.’ Phil had retaliated with surprising agility by decorating her nose with black. Sometimes Phil is braver than Dan could ever dream of being.

Phil’s always had a thing for decorating skin, and Dan takes pride in his being Phil’s skin of choice. It feels uniquely pleasant as well, if not a bit scratchy when Phil pushes with too much enthusiasm. 

“This a good one?” Dan asks lazily. He only feels about half awake even though it’s the middle of the afternoon. 

“It’s a bit abstract.”

Dan resists the urge to wiggle. It’d be funny to wind Phil up but he secretly wants the drawing to look nice. “Reckon I could ever get a real one?” Dan asks.

Phil snorts. “You can’t commit.”

“I’ve committed to you, haven’t I?” Dan risks the movement of nudging Phil’s leg with his knee. “Maybe I’ll get a giant p on my ass.”

“Could do. You could pretend it stands for penis if we break up.”

Dan opens his eyes to give Phil his dirtiest of looks. “Don’t say that.”

Phil doesn’t even look up. He’s on his stomach, the duvet draped artfully over his lower back. “Couples tattoos are like a relationship death sentence,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Are they now?”

“Mhm. One of my housemates at uni got one for his girlfriend and they split up a month later.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Couldn’t possibly be a coincidence, eh?”

“No such thing.”

“You’re not allowed to get a Sam the surfer tattoo.” It’s all he’s going to say. They’ve had the coincidence versus fate argument too many times to count and Dan’s not in the mood for a debate. In fact he kind of regrets opening his mouth to speak at all. Doodle time is sacred.

Phil’s tongue pokes out between his teeth when he grins. “Am I not?”

“No,” Dan grumbles. “Now shut up. I was joking anyway, I don’t want a real tattoo. I like these kind better.”

“Me too,” Phil says softly. He leans in and plants a gentle kiss just below Dan’s armpit. “I like being the only one who’s allowed to see them.”

“I mean, what if I wanna go swimming? Anyone would be able to see it.”

Phil looks up at him, brows knit together. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Dan shrugs coyly. “Nothing.”

“Ok.” Phil sits up abruptly. “Turn over.”

Dan rolls over onto his stomach, smirking at how perfectly Phil had taken the bait. Phil tugs the blanket down and sits on the backs of Dan’s knees. Dan shivers a little at the coldness of Phil’s fingers. His hands are always so cold.

Dan is actually a little surprised Phil’s never ventured to this particular body part with his markers; it’s one spot that’s definitely for Phil’s eyes only. 

He lays his head down on his arm and closes his eyes, letting that feeling of utter comfort take him again. “What are you drawing?” he murmurs. 

Phil doesn’t answer, just gives the opposite cheek a reassuring little rub.

-

When Dan wakes up the room is dark and Phil is passed out next to him, head buried face first in the pillow. He reaches out to turn on the bedside lamp and check his phone. The screen says 8pm, but it still takes him a full minute to figure out what the hell they're doing naked in bed at the time they’re usually thinking about what to eat for dinner. 

He smiles when he finally remembers afternoon sex and the mystery sharpie tattoo he’s now got on his bum. He turns over onto his side to snuggle in closer to Phil when his hand brushes something cold and hard.

He uncaps the sharpie and moves into Phil’s space, pressing himself up against Phil’s side and breathing in the oddly satisfying chemical scent. Phil makes a little noise and turns his face in Dan’s direction but keeps his eyes closed. 

He stays still when Dan presses the sharpie to the back of his shoulder. His skin looks so pretty and soft in the weak light of the tabletop lamp, and Dan instantly understands the appeal of this kind of doodling, watching with a sort of fascination as black shapes appear in stark contrast to Phil’s pale white skin.

He doesn’t know what to draw, so he follows Phil’s lead and lets the swirls of pen make abstract shapes. 

He’s covered the entire shoulder blade by the time he starts to hear the familiar, sleepy little grunts of Phil waking up. 

“What you doin’?” he croaks.

“Shh, don’t move,” Dan whispers. “Don’t want it to smudge.”

“Tickles.”

“Mhm,” Dan hums. “But in a nice way, right?”

“Yeah. Feels different than on the face.”

“Yeah.” He draws a few more swoopy lines and draws a circle and a little heart and then caps the sharpie. He lies down on his back and rubs his hand just above Phil’s ass and kisses back when Phil presses his mouth against Dan’s. 

“What’d you draw?” Phil murmurs.

Dan shrugs. “Nothing really. Just doodles. Looks cool though.”

Phil’s hand drifts up to stroke over Dan’s jawbone. He’s always so sweet and affectionate when he first wakes up. “You know I’d get matching tattoos with you if you actually wanted me to, right?” he says.

Dan smiles. “I know. You’re good at committing.”

“So are you.”

“To you at least.”

Phil kisses him again. “I liked drawing on your bum.”

Dan chuckles. “I liked it too.”


End file.
